Money Doesn't Solve Everything
by A-WARD
Summary: Post Pitch Perfect 1. The Bellas returned to campus champions, easily becoming THE A Capella group to join. With an increase in their numbers, especially now that girls lined up to audition months in advance, they needed to find their own headquarters. Their fame also entitled them to their own sorority home off campus, be that they can afford it. Bechloe with a little Staubrey.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is a joint effort fanfiction by Bechloe fan 1 and myself. We brainstormed some ideas, wrote up some sections, and the overall result is as you see it here._**

 ** _Rated T for now._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Bellas had won the nationals. They returned to campus champions in their own right and earned their elite status back. Easily becoming the IT A Capella group to join. With an increase in their numbers, especially now that girls lined up to audition months in advance, they needed to find their own headquarters. Their fame also entitled them to their own sorority home off campus, be that they can afford it.

"What do you think?" Chloe gestured to the house on the lake. "I wouldn't stay in dorms any longer anyways. 4 years is more than enough," she explained with a roll of her eyes and a flick of her wrist at the absurdity of it all.

"4 years is more than enough for college, period." Aubrey teased her. She wasn't one to judge, if Chloe wanted or needed to stay for another year then so be it. She'd support her, which is why she stayed there to christen the new Bellas home with one last party later tonight.

"This place is amazing Chloe," Fat Amy admired as they walked into their new home. "Reminds me of my house back home, minus the crocodiles outside." She jerked a thumb behind her.

"I'll say, it's bigger than most houses I've lived in." Cynthia Rose practically whistled, while the other girls were monosyllabic in their admiration as wow's and ooh's were overheard from the group.

"How'd we afford this?" Stacie was the first to speak up, more so astonished than really interested in the details.  
Chloe glanced over to Aubrey, holding back the truth for now as the girls continued their admiration.

"Money from the nationals, your registration fees and sponsorship money," Aubrey waved off as though it was expected of the Bellas to have such a home. Even the trebles had their own place. "You already have a few events to work as well, so I think you girls are set!" She clapped her hands, having little to do with the new Bella's work schedule. She couldn't help tear up at the thought of her no longer being a Bella. She was going to miss this.

"Aubrey!" Chloe was the first to hug her friend, before everyone else joined. "We're going to miss you so much!"

"Thank you, I'm so glad I got to be a part of this last big step for the Bellas before I left." She managed despite everyone hugging her. They backed away a couple of steps, Chloe towards the door just as it opened and a rushed Beca stormed in, bumping into Chloe and falling back a couple steps.

"Ouh!" Chloe almost fell forward, taking a couple of steps to correct herself before looking back at the culprit. "Beca! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry," Beca held her hands up in surrender. "I just didn't want to miss Aubrey before she left," she hoped that excused her reasons for rushing and almost knocking the redhead forward. She slowly set her hands down, as a smile crept onto Chloe's face. She turned her hands, palms up as she kept herself open for a hug, in hopes that was enough for Chloe to forgive her.

The redhead couldn't stay mad at her little DJ and scooped her up, wrapping her arms around her, happy to see Beca back from their summer apart.

"Those two should just hook up already," Fat Amy whispered to Jessica and Ashley knowingly.

Aubrey was the first to clear her throat, and raised a brow, challenging that Beca rushing over wasn't about her at all.

"You and Chloe really outdid yourselves," Beca turned her head away from the hug to admire their new home's interior. Chloe retreated, allowing Beca to move over to where Aubrey stood. "This place is incredible!" She set her bag down, reminding herself to get the rest of her luggage from outside. She's been at her mom's all summer, and just landed an hour ago. "I'm really glad I didn't miss the grand goodbye." She finally looked at the tall blonde and hugged her

"You better not be late for Bella meetings." Aubrey scolded back as she held the smaller girl.

"I won't," She pulled back to look up at their former captain. "We'll do you proud, Posen." They stood as a team for her.

"I know you will Bellas." She admired the group that stood in front her now and with a small sigh started to walk to the door. "I'll leave you guys to settle in, and I'll be back later tonight for the first of many Bella events."

They took a moment to appreciate all that their captain's done for them. They couldn't help loom over missing her. Sure they'd see her later tonight, but the sad goodbye sure did happen.

Chloe knew she couldn't let this drown their excitement over their new home. She clapped her hands together and announced assignments. "Girls, there are enough rooms for two in each. Take a roam around and we'll pick names out of a hat soon enough."

"I thought I was in charge," Beca snickered at Chloe's command. Not that she minded it, she was still tired from her flight in.

"Please, you won't be able to do this alone. That's why I'm standing co-captain," she walked past the little DJ and touched the edge of her nose with the pad of her index finger, putting her in her place.

* * *

"Alright, so far everyone's been picked except for Amy, Beca, Stacie and myself," Chloe explained as they assigned rooms, writing this up on a board in their new living room.

"My turn pitches!" Amy got up and picked one of the two papers left for the rooms. "This is for the top room in the house!" She fist bumped happily.

"I'll be sharing with…" She stuck her hand in the hat. "Fat Amy… guess I'll get the room to myself."

The girls laughed. This happened repeatedly, and after a couple more already picked names… "Beca," Amy finally read.

Beca glanced over to Chloe as she wrote down her name. Part of her was relieved she wasn't sharing a room with Stacie, but…

"Come on short-stack, the faster we move in the faster we can party!"

* * *

The party was now in full gear. Aubrey arrived an hour or so ago with alcohol and cups, as per Chloe's earlier instruction and funding, as she couldn't go get it herself.

The Bellas all danced and drank in their livingroom happily. Everyone but Beca.

Chloe was the first to noticed and turned to Jessica and Ashley mid dance. "Have you seen Beca?" the duo shook their heads no in response, and made her way over to the next room, recalling Stacie having been with Beca not long ago. She spotted the tall model in the kitchen and walked over to continue her investigation. "Stace, have you seen Beca?"

"She was here a minute ago…" The tallest Bella looked around the kitchen, expecting to find her, somewhere, a smirk forming on her lips as she further explained, "four shots ago," proud of her abilities to get any guy or girl drunk.

Chloe couldn't help but smile, glad to hear Beca was having fun, and that Stacie was loosening her up a bit. "Never knew she'd drink that much," she let out a small laugh. "Thanks Stacie," she patted the girl's arm and walked off to continue her search.

She spotted Fat Amy, and decided best to ask her roommate. "Have you seen Beca?"

Fat Amy pressed her lips together in thought, tapping her chin with her index finger before pointing out the door. "I think she mentioned getting some air. I guess she had one too many…" She gestured with a shake of her beer cup before watching Chloe go after a quick "Thanks".

Chloe found Beca by the drinks on the table set up outside, entranced.

"Hey," Chloe approaches the girl, bringing her back from whatever thought she was lost in. "You look like you need a drink," it comes out as a whisper, reaching over to the bottle Beca was absentmindedly staring at.

"Hi," Beca turns her head and watches Chloe pour two cups of them, before presenting one to her.

"Thanks."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chloe would say that, and Beca would smile at how cute it was that chloe could say those kind of things that cartoons would. The concer however was there, and Chloe could always tell when something was wrong.

Beca looked down at her drink, before going to sit on the step to their new home. "I've never had all this," she gestured to the house and Chloe, "before. The friends, the big house on campus, it's never been part of my plan and it's still pretty new to me."

Chloe was still getting used to Beca opening up. She's been closed off for so long, and sure it was probably the alcohol, but she'd let her talk, and sat next to her to listen.

"I really missed you guys this summer…" She turned her head to look at Chloe, and received a million watt smile in return.

"I missed you too, Becs." Chloe replied, placing an arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her in to lay her head on her shoulder. The Dj wouldn't resist, not in her current state. She just let Chloe hold her like that as they looked over the river knowing there were 50 or so people partying in and around their new home.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever. It was never a bother for them to be together. They never felt the need to force conversation between them. Though, Chloe was curious as her mind wandered to the housing across the river from there's. "I didn't see Jesse."

"He's still at his parent's." Beca replied easily. "How'd we get this place?" She pulled away to ask this, as if the thoughts in her head finally formed an illogical trail of thoughts that needed answering. "The nationals couldn't have helped us afford this after only one year," she explained, knowing from Jesse that even the trebles had to win a couple of years and hold a few events before they got theirs.

Chloe opened her mouth, hoping the right words would formulate. They didn't. Thankfully, Amy called out from just inside the house to liven the party up.

"Turn up the bass my PITCHES!" The Australian's yelling could be heard pumping up the roaring crowd, as she turned up the music.

"Woah," Beca covered her ears in response with Chloe as the whole house shook with the beats. The two got up, exchanging a knowing smile before they went to turn down the music. They couldn't have the volume that loud, amending the sudden increase before they got any of their neighbours complaining.

They got to Amy, who evidently whined and Beca was the first to explain "I do **not** want to deal with a major hangover in the morning listening to music this loud." The two sat her down and passed her another drink in hopes to temporarily distract her.

"You two are just being boring, let loose captain!" Amy grabbed Beca's sleeve and shook her a couple times. "Let loose and let your party self-instincts guide you!" She practically preached as she shoved Beca into Chloe.

The DJ stumbled to the redhead, and smiled up to the redhead who caught her from falling.

"We need to stop meeting like this," Chloe teased, and Beca nodded. The DJ could feel her buzz starting to fade, which didn't explain why she wanted to do something that she shouldn't want to do with her best friend.

"I need a drink," Beca excused, rushing off to the kitchen before she did anything stupid, while sober.

* * *

 ** _AN: Please let us know what you think, and feel free to PM me or my writing partner with feedback. Thanks for reading, and leave a review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Money Doesn't Solve Everything

Next morning:

Beca stirred in her bed, hoping to get comfortable and continue her sleep. She rolled over, arm going around what she presumed to be her second pillow. She pulled it closer, only to face some resistance.

Not a pillow.

At that realisation, her eyes shot open, instantly recognising the beautiful face sleeping an inch away from her's.

Her head's spinning, she looked down and noticed that both were missing their pants from the night before.

She peeked over the redhead to see, and hear, Amy collapsed on her own bed, fully dressed.

Beca settled back, a little relieved, keeping her hand on the girl's hip as she gathered her thoughts of what they did last night.

How much she drank.

How someone suggested they jump into the river.

How they got their jeans wet running into the cold water, only to scream and run back out.

How they came upstairs to change, only to…

Chloe stirred in her sleep, and scooted dangerously closer to Beca's warmth. Curled up over the bedsheets, arms pressed against her chest to stay warm. She was cold, where Beca was warm. Burning at the proximity this girl was comfortably lying next to her half naked.

The brunette could feel her chest contracting over her thumping heart. She feared it was loud enough to very well wake the redhead. She tried to steady her breathing, as her mind tried to focus once again to retrace what did happen last night.

 _They came upstairs hoping to get out of their wet clothes. She remembers helping Chloe out of hers, as the redhead struggled and whined. Chloe was on the floor, while Beca was tugging her jeans off laughing. Once they slipped off, Beca stumbled back a few steps and tossed them aside, unaware of Chloe's actions until she glanced down at the redhead unbuttoning her jeans. She stood still, smiling at how funny it was for her to watch the redhead shimmy her jeans off until she stepped out of them. The laughter stopped, and a pleased sigh escaped Beca's lips when Chloe placed a delicate kiss against her stomach. She could feel Chloe's lips smiling, as she proceeded kissing up, hands on either side of her, inching her shirt upwards, going to cup her-_

"Bumper," Amy mumbled in her sleep.

Beca flinched, as if she could be caught mid thought. She returned to the girl in her bed. Still asleep.

Beca closed her eyes, once more retreating to her memories.

 _Chloe stood up infront of her. "I've never been with a girl before," the redhead admit with a confident smirk. Beca could only smile sheepishly. Chloe's hands were holding onto her ribs, stilling Beca as she tilted her head and captured the brunette's lips with her own. Beca instinctively closed her eyes, hand's moving to Chloe's hips, and returned the kiss. She tilted her head to accommodate for Chloe's mouth moving against hers. She felt her tongue brush against hers before the redhead bit her bottom lip and shoved Beca back onto her bed._

 _She fell easily, and admired the view of Chloe climbing over her._

Beca stilled her thoughts, the memory alone building something familiar inside of her. She looked over Chloe, realizing they fell asleep after making out, and nothing more. Her eyes fell to the faint mark on Chloe's neck. Maybe a little more, she couldn't help smile at the thought, and how Chloe had whined when Amy's return to the bedroom stilled their actions for the night, and Chloe wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to her and sleep.

Chloe stirred awake, eyes blinking, adjusting to the light until they focused on a smiling Beca. "Good morning," she whispered sleepily, nuzzling her head under beca's chin for warmth. Chloe had no problem being curled up to Beca, which Beca could only react to by hugging her closer.

"Good morning… hungover?" Beca asked, and Chloe shook her head no.

"Cold," she admit as she tucked her legs between Beca's, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Because, Chloe is like that.

"Here," Beca reached an arm over to grab one half of the bed sheet and rolled it over them. "Better?"

Chloe nodded. "Thanks for helping me out of my wet jeans," she giggled making Beca blush. The redhead remembered, and here she was hoping to keep the entire thing a dirty little secret for herself.

"No problem," Beca mumbled embarrassed.

"You're not too bad a kisser either, Beca Mitchell," Chloe looked up at Beca now, challenging her to pretend she forgot their little episode.

"Thanks…" Beca couldn't look at Chloe, her face must have been glowing red at the compliment.

Chloe let it be and went back to nuzzling her head against Beca. "Jesse is a lucky guy," she mumbled, hoping to get a little more sleep.

Jesse. Beca frowned at this.

Aubrey woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Her head struggled to place the pieces from the puzzle that was last night. She rolled over, recognizing Stacie laying naked beside her, and instinctively pulled away from her. Her initial shock softened to a smile as she admired the girl. Her eyes looked around the room, falling onto a clock that put the fear back in her.

She was going to be late for work.

Shit.

She got out of bed, pulling on her clothes in hope to get home and change in time. Stacie shifted in her sleep, drawing Aubrey's attention back to her, before she left.

Her thoughts went wild as she rushed out of the bella's house, and started her car.

Was this a mistake? -No

Did she enjoy it? Did I? -Yes

Will she even remember? -I hope so

As she answered her own thoughts, she sighed more aware of her feelings for the beautiful brunette.

Stacie groaned, hands pressing down on her temple to dull the headache. She sat up for a minute, trying to remember what happened the previous night.

Aubrey.

The thought of the former captain having spent the night brought a smile to her face. The realization that said captain was nowhere to be found however...

Stacie struggled with the negative assertions that ran through her head. The tears formed in her eyes as she felt rejected. The headache didn't help, as she brought her knees up to rest her head against and sob at the realisation that, for once, she would have wanted her bedmate to stay longer than just the night.

As Beca and Chloe descended the stairs, fully dressed in Beca's clothes, they heard a whimpering coming from the redhead's room. They peeked inside, and at the sight of Stacie crying, both approached her to comfort the girl. Chloe instinctively drawing Stacie to cry against her shoulder, as Beca rubbed her back in hopes to soothe her.

"I-" Stacie hiccuped, trying to calm herself as she heard the kind words of support from her fellow Bellas. "I think, I slept with Aubrey." She managed without her voice breaking. That was until she had to continue, "and then she left." The tears spilled again as she cried her next words. "She doesn't want me."

Beca and Chloe exchange a shocked glance. They felt sorry for the girl, and hadn't an idea of what Aubrey was feeling either. This didn't seem like her though, Chloe speaking up first to console her. "Stacie, don't say that. She probably had stuff to do…"

Stacie didn't seem to buy Chloe's choice of justification, tears still streaming down her face..

The redhead gave Beca a look, asking for her help. "She wouldn't just leave you, Stacie," The brunette added.

Stacie struggled to pull herself together. This wasn't the first time she'd been left alone in bed after a night with someone, nor was she innocent of doing the exact same to others. She took in a deep breath and straightened up, choking down her feelings. "I want to believe you, but we know how Aubrey is." She put on a strong front, masking her emotions. "Thank you, I just need to be alone," she explained to the two girls.

They nodded understandingly, giving her a couple more hugs before giving her the room for now.

Beca waited for Chloe to shut the door to Stacie's room before letting a sigh escape her. "I definitely didn't expect that from Aubrey," She stated vaguely.

"I don't really know what to say…" Chloe didn't want to think about the worse. Not about her friend.


End file.
